Crescent Moon Waning
by Auktober
Summary: Sephiroth and his trio of Remnants have the White Materia. They are now attempting to retrieve the Black Materia. AVALANCHE is the only force standing between Sephiroth and his goal. Will they be enough? What is Tifa's true significance in Sephiroth's endgame? What is Genesis hiding? Follows the events of the previous story. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** If you have not read Crescent Moon Rising, Crescent Moon Waxing, and Crescent Blood Moon this story will not make sense to you. This story became longer than I intended; therefore, I have broken it into two parts. Today I am posting part one and by the end of the week I will post part two. Now I want to extend a thanks to HazzaTL3 for the awesome ideas. Remember if you have any questions I do not mind answering them. Alright that is enough of me, let's rock!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters of FF7 they, unfortunately for me, belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Crescent Moon Waning**

An updraft of wind surged through Genesis and Tifa's hair as they descended to the ground. His booted feet touchdown to the cobbled street, without the faintest sound as he stood with Tifa clutched against his chest. She clung to him, hiding her face in his neck. Genesis stood, holding her, enjoying her intoxicating scent.

"As much as I enjoy holding you in my arms," the ex-Crimson General whispered, locking eyes with Tifa's hesitant gaze, "believe me I do; however we have arrived in Junon."

Tifa looked around, relieved at the prospect of placing her feet on solid ground. "Thank you, Genesis," she replied, pushing gently against his chest. He begrudgingly placed her on the cobbled road. She poked him in shoulder, receiving a raised brow from the ex-General. "… and the next time you want to grab me and fly off, I would appreciate it if you would ask me first," she snapped, taking a few steps away from him.

"As you wish my lady," he replied, dramatically bowing for her, "I will make it my duty to ask for your hand first."

Tifa smiled despite the situation, rolling her eyes away from him. Both warriors turned when Vincent and Yuffie landed a few feet away from them. The Wutai Princess fell to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach on the sidewalk. Her shoulders convulsed violently as she continued to dry heave. Vincent kneeled behind her, placing his hands on her side and back.

"Damn it," she groaned, leaning backward into Vincent's chest. Tifa watched the young woman digging around her pouch.

"Are you alright?" Genesis asked, with a disgusted grimace on his face.

Yuffie pinned him with a pointed glare, stuffing a piece of gum in her mouth, "I'm the White Rose of Wutai," she began, walking over to the ex-General, "I'm as close to perfection as you're gonna get!" She finished, placing her hands on her hips.

"I should hope that the human race were not so doomed," Genesis scowled. He found Tifa walking around with a dazed expression. Creeping beside her, he placed a hand on the small of her back. "We can stop him, Tifa."

"Look at all of this." She whispered, "…maybe he is the Ultimate Destroyer."

"Do not despair, Miss Lockhart. They were merely expendable Shinra dogs."

Tifa snatched away from him, "They were people, Genesis, people with families."

"I know~" he paused, looking toward the west quadrant.

"He's still here," Vincent replied, appearing beside Genesis. The ex-Turk wore a bitter grimace.

"THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!" A male shout exclaimed from the group's right side.

"IT'S GENESIS RHAPSODOS!" Another soldier yelled.

Tifa looked around to the see the remainder of the decimated Shinra Army. They approached them with their weapons aimed. Genesis held out his hand and Rapier appeared in his hand, slowly he stalked toward them.

"Genesis, stop," Vincent warned, "…lower your weapon."

"I think not. I have unfinished business with the Shinra Army."

Vincent whipped out Cerberus, aiming it at Genesis's temple, "I don't like repeating myself. This is not a quest for revenge. We are here to help them."

The redhead smirked, locking eyes with Vincent, whose face was indifferent. "You want me to spare them?"

"That's what he said isn't it?" Yuffie spat, holding the shuriken at his back, "We will drop you where you stand."

"Stand down men!"

The ragtag AVALANCHE team watched as Kunsel and Luxiere walked toward them. Kunsel offered his hand to Genesis, "It's been awhile, sir."

The redhead tilted his head, before accepting the man's hand. "Indeed it has Kunsel. So, you're a Commander now, I suppose."

"Yes, sir," he nodded, "I apologize for my men's abrupt assumptions, but it has been a trying night, sir." Kunsel murmured, looking among the other AVALANCHE members.

"Kunsel, I am no longer your commanding officer, you may drop the sir," Genesis smirked.

"Old habits die hard, sir." Kunsel smiled back but it barely reached his eyes.

"Sephiroth and his men struck us hard, as you can see," Luxiere commented, joining the conversation. "He's not playing around this time."

"We're going to stop him." Tifa said, taking a step forward. Luxiere and Kunsel both nodded, each offering their hand in turn to the rest of the group.

"It's good to know that AVALANCHE is on the job again," Kunsel smiled down at Tifa. "If it weren't for you guys we wouldn't have survived the first time."

Yuffie looked around, wearing a frown on her face, "Where did Vincent go?"

"After Sephiroth," Genesis replied, meeting Tifa's worried gaze, "You and Yuffie stay here and get all the information you can on what happened. We will return momentarily."

"We're coming with you," Tifa shook her head.

"Miss Lockhart," Genesis narrowed his eyes, "if Sephiroth senses too many pursuers, he will mask his presence, and I need to have a word with him alone."

Tifa grabbed the lapel of his Crimson duster, "Remember what Vincent said … this is not a quest for revenge."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, my lady." Genesis leapt toward the closest building, landing on the roof, and disappearing from view.

"He certainly knows how to make an exit," Yuffie mumbled, clasping her arms against her chest. Tifa frowned at the sudden pressure in her temple. Yuffie noticed the pained expression of her friend, "Teef?"

"I'm fine." Tifa lied as the pain shot through her skull, resting at the base of her neck. "I'm … fine," she groaned, falling forward to be caught by Yuffie, who eased her to the ground, cradling the woman in her arms.

"TEEF!"

* * *

_Tifa opened her eyes to the AVALANCHE hideout, in the seventh sector of Midgar. She found Sephiroth's looming figure at the center of the room. She watched him looking around the room with a grimace on his face. _

"_So this was AVALANCHE'S headquarters? This is the place where you managed to plan and cause Shinra so much trouble?" He asked his brow twitching as he took in the wretched room. "What a pity?" he replied, before locking eyes with Tifa. "Hello Miss Lockhart."_

"_Sephiroth," she snarled. "Why have you brought me here?"_

"_Because I desired to see you and to let you know that I have the White Materia," he sighed, frowning at a poster on the wall._

_Tifa's face fell as she took a step toward him, "So you killed Rufus?"_

_Sephiroth raised a brow, "He is alive for now. Why is he a concern of yours?"_

_Tifa remained quiet, scowling at the ex-Silver General. She took a step back when he stepped toward her._

_Sephiroth smirked, "I am surprised you haven't attacked me yet."_

"_I'm biding my time," she admitted._

"_Don't bother," he smirked, "I can't stay long. I just wanted to let you know I'm going after Reeve now, so prepare yourself for what you might find."_

"_Leave him alone he doesn't know anything!" Tifa exclaimed._

"_Of course he does, I ripped it from Cloud's mind."_

_Tifa trembled with rage at the offhanded manner he referenced the damage he did to her friend. "You have no right to speak his name after what you did to him."_

"_Miss Lockhart I am not getting into this with you at the moment. I was merely paying you a courtesy by allowing you to know that Reeve might be irrevocably damaged." Sephiroth replied with a shrug._

"_Stay away from him! He doesn't know anything!" Tifa shuddered at the look she received from the menacing man across from her._

_Sephiroth frowned, narrowing his eyes at the object of his desire and obsession, "What are you hiding from me? You know the Black Materia's location don't you?"_

"_How would I know?" _

"_Miss Lockhart, you are many things but a liar is not one of them. Where is it?"_

_Tifa shook her head, "I don't know, and if I did I wouldn't tell you. I refuse to let you destroy the world like you've destroyed me!"_

_Sephiroth's brows raised, before his eyes dropped to slits, "Destroyed you?" he growled, "Woman, I have showered you with my grace, granting you powers you would not otherwise have! You insolent, ungrateful woman." He snarled his voice was even and deathly calm. Tifa felt a chill run up her spine, from the icy rage radiating from Sephiroth. Taking a threatening step toward her, he said, "I will show you destruction!" He extended his arm, bringing forth Masamune, "Prepare yourself, Tifa!"_

_Tifa squared her shoulder, raising her fists at him, "I'm always on guard around you!" she spat. _

_Sephiroth dashed toward her with speed she could barely interpret. Ducking under the precise swing of Masamune, Tifa performed a succession of backhand springs, creating space between them. Yet, Sephiroth closed the gap as he swung the sword at her. She punched at him and he grabbed her arm, slamming the petite woman into the dojo mat under them. Dropping Masamune to the ground, Sephiroth wrenched her arm in the air, planting his knee in her back, while shoving her face into the mat._

"_Ah!" she squealed at the harsh way she was pinned to the ground._

"_I have been patient with you, Miss Lockhart, but even a god's patience becomes tested. You will know of the grace I have shrouded you in and you will be grateful!" he hissed in her ear. "Let me show you what I can do to you …"_

_Tifa yelled as Sephiroth plunged deeper into her skull, forcing blackness to creep into her vision. _

_***Crimson skies hung overhead as gray cumulus clouds sailed across the blood colored ceiling. The occasional streak of black lightning erupted across the ominous heavens. _

_Dragging her eyes to her surroundings, Tifa gasped in horror. "Oh my Odin, what is this?" she quaked, looking at the morose wasteland of Midgar. Endless mountains of concrete rubble and destroyed cars covered the space. Piles of bodies lie forgotten in the blood drenched streets. Flies buzzed, hovering around the decaying corpses, snacking on the deceased. _

_Tears burned the back of her throat as her hand absently tapped on her thigh. The harsh smell of decay filled her nostrils, threatening to make her sick. She heard a continuous whirring sound that put her on edge. Taking a few steps backward, she fell over more human remains, catching herself on her palms, Tifa looked into the dead eyes of Jessie. The petite warrior dangled over her once close friend. Quickly she got to her feet, her eyes falling on Wedge and Biggs, whom were in a mound of dismembered parts._

"_Oh," she shrilled, running from the scene. Shinra tower was in the distance, taunting her with its looming presence. The farther she ran the louder the whirring sound became. Tifa tripped over something on the sidewalk, falling face first to the unforgiving asphalt. The whirring sound was at its loudest and Tifa resisted the urge to cover her ears. Looking over her shoulder, she found Barret's gun arm. The machine gun continued to spiral, attempting to fire bullets that were no longer there. "Barret?" she whispered, crawling over to her friend's mangled appendage._

"_It's all your fault!" a gruff voice called to her. Tifa jumped to her feet, looking into the blackened eyes of her best friend Barret. She looked at what he was dragging along the ground and gasped. "Because of you Marlene and Denzel are dead!" he roared, holding the young girl for her to see. Barret tossed the dead child at her and Tifa dove for the girl, cradling the adolescent close to her chest._

"_Marlene!" she sobbed. _

"_You did this." A new voice spoke up, grabbing the barmaid's attention. She looked into the blackened eyes of Cloud, who held the Buster Sword aimed at her. "It is all your fault …"_

_Tifa shook her head, "No, I tried to protect everyone. I swear I tried my best."_

"_Your best wasn't good enough, Teef," Yuffie replied behind her._

"_You let me die, Tifa." Marlene whined in Tifa's arms, looking at her with lost blackened eyes._

"_Stop it," Tifa whispered._

"_You failed me, my beloved daughter."_

_Jerking her head around, Tifa found her father pointing at her, "Papa?"_

"_You let us down Tifa." Vincent rumbled, turning his back on her._

_Poor Tifa," Aerith whispered. Her chest held a gaping bloody hole in the center. _

_Tifa's mouth fell opened, "Aerith?" She turned her head at the pain stricken howl that flowed around the area, finding Nanaki standing in the distance, screaming at the blood colored sky._

"_Goddamn girl, you dun stepped in it this time!" Cid growled, flicking his cigarette at her. She bowed her head._

"_Stop it! Stop! JUST STOP THIS!"****_

_Tifa opened her eyes to the red mat in AVALANCHE hideout. Her body trembled with tears as she wailed into the mat. Sephiroth released her arm and she cradled her head, hiding her face from him._

"_It was only a vision. It wasn't real. I'm fine and everything will be alright," she tried to assure herself. "Keep it together. Everything will be fine." Fresh tears rolled out of her eyes as she tried to shake the horrible images from her mind. "Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine." _

_Sephiroth's face softened as he pulled her backward into his chest, holding her tightly against him. Her nails dug into his arm as she continued to quiver in his embrace. He kissed away her tears, shushing her as he rested his cheek against her head. Sephiroth sat back on the mat, holding Tifa between his legs._

"_I warned you not to try my patience," he kissed her temple. "I took no pleasure in punishing you, but you needed to learn of the benevolence have granted you and to appreciate it." Tifa continued to repeat her mantra and Sephiroth sighed. "You are safe now meus dimidium. It is over now. You just have to learn not to push me too far," he cooed, kissing her temple again. Tifa managed to get her emotions under control, leaning back, she allowed Sephiroth to comfort her._

"_What happened to you?" she whispered, staring straight ahead at the poster. "You were a good man once, but the moment you entered that mansion … you were never the same. What did they do to you?"_

_Sephiroth looked at Tifa's somber profile, pulling her even closer, erasing any space between them. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he whispered, "I was given a choice."_

"_What choice could have done this to you?" she croaked. _

"_I could either remain a monster, serving the corrupted Shinra Corporation as I always had or I could ascend to godhood, and follow in my mother's footsteps. I have taken her place on the throne and I am now a god."_

_Tifa met his haunted gaze, "But you had another choice, Sephiroth."_

"_Oh?" he quietly mocked her, "and what choice would that have been, Miss Lockhart?"_

"_You could have chosen to be a Hero, like you were already portrayed to be," she searched his eyes. He smirked at her._

"_Miss Lockhart, your naiveté is truly endearing. You have such an innocent nature, Tifa." He gently kissed her lips, brushing a stray tear from her eyes. Pulling away from her, he smiled. "That Hero was merely a construction built by the corporation's propaganda. The Hero you remember never existed."_

"_Liar," she hissed. "You were a good man when you came to Nibelheim."_

"_A monster obeying the commands of his masters," _

"_So why did Zack feel so betrayed if your friendship wasn't real?"_

_Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "Careful."_

"_You might not want to believe it but you were a good man, Sephiroth, I know you were."_

"_How do you know?" He tilted his head at her silence. "No more of this discussion. It will only lead to more painful memories."_

_They sat in silence with Tifa allowing him to hold her. She began to question herself, wondering how she could allow Sephiroth to hold her so tenderly._

"_Miss Lockhart … where is the Black Materia?" His embraced tightened around her when she tried to pull away from him. "No, I did not give you permission to go anywhere."_

"_I don't need your permission," she growled, becoming still in his arms. "Why don't you just rip my mind apart like you did Cloud!" Tifa spat._

_Sephiroth nipped at her neck, "Because you are my chosen. I would never irretrievably damage you." He ran his lips along her earlobe, "but your friends …"_

"_Don't hurt them!"_

"_Who is out there with you?" He drawled, "… there's Genesis, and Vincent." He grinned, "Then there is Princess Yuffie."_

"_Please …"_

"_Then tell me the location of the Black Materia."_

_Tifa fought against his strong arms but he stilled her, "I can't tell you. Please don't hurt them."_

_Sephiroth pulled her head around to look at him, "You've made your choice and now I will make mine."_

* * *

Tifa opened her eyes, jerking upward in a winded frenzy. She looked around finding Yuffie, Kunsel, and Luxiere, watching her with worry marring their faces. Tifa grabbed her friend, "Yuffie!"

"Damn girl! You have to quit scaring me," she smiled at Tifa. "Are you okay, Teef?" Yuffie asked, tucking a lock behind Tifa's ear.

"Yeah, Sephiroth just contacted me. He …" Tifa trailed off, watching Yuffie's face scrunch in a pained expression, "Yuf?"

"My head feels like it's about to explode," she groaned, clenching tufts of hair in her hands. Yuffie slumped forward, landing in Tifa's arms.

"Yuffie," Tifa exclaimed, clutching the girl tightly. "Please, don't take her!" Tifa screamed to the sky. Yuffie convulsed violently before becoming still, revealing vacant eyes. "Damn you Sephiroth!"

* * *

Genesis caught up to Vincent, who was standing on a rooftop, searching the area.

"You took long enough to catch up," Vincent dead panned, continuing to scan the grounds.

"I had to convince the girls to stay behind. I need to have a word with my old friend."

Vincent spared him a glance, "This is not a quest for revenge, Genesis. Keep that in the forefront of you mind."

"Don't worry," Genesis smirked, "Tifa has already given me a lecture."

"Humph," Vincent replied.

Genesis chuckled, "What is your relationship with the Princess of Wutai?" The redhead was met with silence but he could see the tension in the ex-Turk's shoulders. Genesis shook his head, "Like father, like son I suppose."

Vincent glared at him and Genesis shrugged, "You know?"

"Of course, I do. I have known long before Sephiroth figured it out. You were denied a life with your son and I believe if he had you in his life, things would be different. However that was not in the goddess's plan," Genesis wore a cocky smirk. Vincent narrowed his eyes at the redhead. The ex-Crimson General sighed, "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

"Loveless Act 4," Vincent whispered.

Genesis smiled, "So you know it?"

Vincent was about to reply when an army tank sailed toward them. Both men flipped over the large projectile, landing on the adjacent building. The heavy tank took the roof as well as the top three floors with it to the ground.

"Now that isn't something you see every day," Genesis snorted. Vincent frowned at him. The redhead pointed toward an apartment complex three buildings over, where Sephiroth and the three young remnants stood.

"Move it!" Vincent yelled, leaping toward the complex. The ex-Turk and ex-SOLIDER landed in front of the remnants, who were shielding the concentrating Sephiroth. Genesis sensed that the man was very weakened.

"Hello boys, I need to have a word with your big brother." Genesis smirked, setting Rapier ablaze.

"So you are Genesis Rhapsodos?" Kadaj asked, "… you're taller than I thought you would be."

"Why thank you." Genesis gave a tilt of his head, "Sephiroth, a word if you please."

"I'm in the middle of something Genesis. Play with Loz and Kadaj until I am finished." Sephiroth remarked without opening his eyes.

"Oh you know how much I hate being ignored," Genesis took a step toward the foursome. "It really puts me in a bad mood."

Loz streaked toward him, punching the redhead across the roof. A shriek was wrenched from Genesis as he slid to the roof's edge.

Vincent locked eyes with Yazoo, who aimed his gunblade at the older man.

"Vincent Valentine, it is an honor to finally meet you, sir," Yazoo replied politely, with his typical monotone voice.

The ex-Turk's eye twitched at the startling resemblance and mannerisms between this remnant and Sephiroth. "Why?" he asked the teen.

"I believe you know why, sir." Yazoo fired on Vincent and he fired back, shooting the remnant's bullets away from him. "Impressive."

Genesis slid under Loz's punch, before leaping over Kadaj's swing, kicking the younger remnant into the other. The young men rolled into defensive positions, glaring at the redhead. A smirk tugged at Loz's lips.

"This will be much more interesting than those soldiers," the large remnant said, darting toward Genesis, who caught his calculated strike. "… much more."

"Stop toying with him Loz! Brother is nearly finished," Kadaj fussed. Loz glared at his younger brother, turning back to Genesis.

"Alright," he grumbled. Loz slammed his shoulder into the redhead's chest. Genesis flipped in the air, landing in a crouch. Looking around, Kadaj and Loz were no longer in front of him.

"Those little bastards are as crafty as Sephiroth himself."

"Yes, we are!" Kadaj announced, placing a foot in his back. Genesis sailed through the air to be caught by Loz, who slammed him through the roof.

The redhead smashed through the concrete, connecting viciously with floor beneath him. Frighten shrills reached his ears, from the occupants of the apartment.

"Well that was unexpected," Genesis commented as he looked through the hole he fell through. Looking to his right, he found a woman cradling her daughter. "Excuse me Miss, but Mr. Shinra will pay for the damages." Genesis bowed his head, before leaping through the roof. He raised his sword at Loz and Kadaj.

"Enough," Sephiroth said, opening his emerald eyes. He swayed and instantly Loz was there to hold him steady. "We are leaving."

"You aren't going anywhere, Sephiroth," Genesis called, walking toward the disoriented man.

"I don't have time for you right now, Genesis. I now know the location of the Black Materia; however, you should really check on your friend, Princess Yuffie, instead of arguing with me." Sephiroth tilted his head.

"What did you do to her?" Vincent demanded.

Sephiroth's expression was solemn as he regarded the older man, "What I had to do."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man, before running toward the building's edge, disappearing from view.

"I won't let you hurt Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's face hardened, "What is your interest in her?" Tilting his head at the redhead, he watched the determined gleam in his sapphire eyes. He pulled away from Loz taking a step toward Genesis, who glared back. "How long?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you watched and desired her?"

"Perhaps you have suffered more than physical damage in your fight here, old friend." Genesis replied.

"For a long while then," Sephiroth smirked, "she belongs to me, Genesis. It seems that you are doomed to forever walk in my shadow, old friend." He hissed.

"I was never in your shadow." He spat back.

"Do you believe that you can stop me, Gen?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, taking a closer step toward Genesis, who matched his intensity.

"I know I can and Miss Lockhart will help me." He sneered at the silver haired man. "Especially with all that you have done to her."

"It is because of you that most of the damage was inflicted upon her." Sephiroth wore a thoughtful expression, "I wonder how she would feel about that?"

"I will stop you!"

"We shall see," Sephiroth challenged the redhead, "Let's go!"

Genesis watched as the remnants and Sephiroth flew away, he wore a pensive expression on his face. "Goddess, help me."

* * *

The AVALANCHE members were on a speedy course to the Sleeping Forest to retrieve the Black Materia before the silver haired tyrants. The team was rattled after losing another one of their loved ones. After Sephiroth's mental attack on Yuffie, she was immediately admitted into the Junon hospital; however, Vincent demanded that she be taken to WRO headquarters. Rufus Shinra agreed to make the arrangements and AVALANCHE left for the mission that would decide the fate of the world. The atmosphere on the Shera was somber, yet there was fierce determination burning in the hearts of all on board.

Genesis watched Tifa slaughter her fifth punching bag, in the airship's gym, located in the bowels of the ship. He could feel her agony and guilt through the metal door that separated them. The ex-General toyed with the idea of absorbing her negative feelings into himself, but thought better of it, deciding that would be overstepping his bounds. He shifted uncomfortably, sensing as his companion neared his location.

Weiss approached him, coming to stand beside Genesis. His wild white hair defied gravity, standing atop of his head, as bold and brazen as its master. Icy blue eyes widened, before a smirk breached his lips, watching as Tifa punched the bag across the room. Sand spilled along the floor until she picked the bag up, tossing it with the other four. She heaved another bag onto her shoulder, hanging it on the hook and immediately pounded her fists into it.

"Perhaps she is not as worthless as I aforementioned," Weiss replied, catching eyes with Genesis. "This little woman is the one the goddess speaks of is she not?"

"Yes."

"She is also the one you have been watching over for the past year?"

"Yes."

Weiss nodded his head, "Then she is the one who has stolen your attention and your heart."

Genesis's eye twitched but he remained quiet. The silence carried on as the men watched her take out her anger and frustration on the bag.

Weiss turned to him, "He will sway her to his side, through calculated manipulation because she is ignorant to the truth. You need to tell her. Tell her who she is, Genesis."

"In time, my friend," Genesis began, "she isn't ready yet."

"Will she ever be?" Weiss asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend. The ex-Tsviet walked away, making his way down the corridor to leave the man with his thoughts.

* * *

Tifa relentlessly attacked the bag without really seeing it. The haunting fantasy world Sephiroth trapped her in, consumed her thoughts. The destruction and swirling chaos of the dilapidated Midgar seeped across her mind's eyes. The corpses of the citizens of the once proud capital of the world, flashed against her mind. Their eyes wide and questioning their unexpected doom. Her friends and colleagues begged for answers that she was unable to give, blaming her for their fate. _Am I responsible?_ She asked herself.

"Is it my fault?" Her fist smacked into the bag, forcing it to swing in wild circles. "Is Sephiroth right? Am I a murderer?" She held the bag, leaning her forehead against the cool leather. A grimace slowly crept into her features with an agonized yell she punched the bag across the room. _That's bag number six._

Grasping at her chest, she swallowed the tears that were determined to be freed. Tifa sunk to her knees, pinching back a sob. _You have to remain strong … for the others. Pull yourself together Lockhart._ Despite her brave and encouraging thoughts, tears drizzled down her cheeks, remembering Marlene's small body in her arms and then Yuffie. _Oh Odin, poor Yuffie. What have I done? _The Princess's vacant eyes burned into her soul, tainting her with further guilt.

Tifa gasped, jumping to her feet and wiping her eyes when she heard the door open. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Genesis making his way to her.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of dawn, healer of worlds, dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh." Genesis spoke as he closed the gap between them. He stared into her glowing ruby eyes, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Tifa said, walking away from him, to pick up the ruined punching bag. She tossed it with the others. Turning back to the tall ex-General, she gasped finding him looming directly in front of her. "You move quickly," she replied lamely.

"Tifa, what happened? And please do not insult me by saying nothing," he frowned.

"How are you holding up?" she deflected, crossing her arms against her chest. "Seeing Sephiroth after all this time must have been difficult."

Genesis narrowed his eyes at her, "Miss Lockhart …"

"I don't want to talk about it, alright. How are the others?" Tifa made an attempt to walk around him, but he held an arm in front of her, hooking it around her hip. He dragged her back, making her look at him.

"Stop it," he demanded.

"Stop what?" she sighed, rolling her eyes to the ground. Hooking a finger under her chin, he tugged her gaze back to his.

Genesis's face softened, "If you only worry about your friends, swallowing all of their pain, who will swallow yours? Who will take care of you?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself, Genesis. The others need me and I will be there for them."

"Who will be there for you?" Genesis sighed, "Miss Lockhart, I am not merely decoration and brute strength. Allow me to be here for you. You are breaking apart inside and no one can see it but me."

"We're all torn up …"

"And you have seen to them now allow me to see to you."

"Why should I trust you? You said that you two were cut from the same cloth!" Tifa countered, taking a step away from him.

Genesis winced, closing the gap between then, "Because I have stated, I'm on the path of redemption and I want to follow the will of the goddess." He watched the hard edges around her face soften. "What did Sephiroth do?"

"It doesn't matter," Tifa whispered, looking away from the redhead.

Genesis clasped his hand around her neck, massaging the base, "It does matter because you matter, and never let me hear you speak such foolishness again."

Tifa gave a small wry smile, nodding her head at his demand. "Why do you care about what I feel?"

"Because you are important …" Genesis allowed the phrase to hang between them. They stared into the others eyes.

"Why does he want to take everything away from me?"

Genesis gave a sad smile, "That is his way. If he can isolate you, then your indomitable spirit will be broken."

"Oh …" she whispered. Tears shimmered in her eyes, "So it is my fault that my friends are being hurt."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him, "You are not to blame."

"If it weren't for me Cloud, Yuffie, and even Aerith would still be alive."

"Tifa," Genesis cooed, "… your guilt is unwarranted. You mustn't blame yourself. Allow me to be your pillar of strength. You can lean on me."

"What if …" she began, tightened her grip on him, clinging to his chest.

"Give your worries to me." Genesis felt her tears soak his shirt. "I will protect you, Miss Lockhart, with my very life," he whispered into her ebony hair. "You are not alone anymore, Tifa." The redhead sensed relief washing over her as she relaxed against him.

Tifa pulled away, smiling up at him, "Thank you."

Genesis kissed her forehead, before looking into her eyes, "I am here whenever you need me."

Tifa jumped away from Genesis when the door to the gym swung open, much to the redhead's annoyance. Barret's massive form entered, looking from the ex-General to Tifa.

"What's up Barry?" She asked, walking over to her friend.

The man stared at Genesis for a while before replying, "Just wanted you to know that Yuffie's at WRO, they are trying to figure out a way to help her and Cloud."

"Oh," she nodded, "What do they think?"

"It don't look good Teef, but they ain't givin' in. Keep ya head up," Barret looked at Genesis again, "We land in fifteen minutes." He turned back to his friend, "Get your gear ready. I expect we gonna have a helluva fight."

"Right, I brought that oil you like for your arm." Tifa said over her shoulder before walking out of the gym.

Genesis strode across the room, preparing to leave when Barret stopped him, with a hand to the chest.

"Whatevah ya got plan for Teef," Barret locked eyes with him, "I'll kick ya ass before I evah let ya hurt her."

"My intentions toward Miss Lockhart are benevolent I assure you," Genesis responded to the hostile warning.

"It betta be. All you need to do is help us get rid of your friend once and for all and disappear. Tifa is my best friend more like a little sister to me, and that girl has been through enough."

"I agree, Mr. Wallace, and as I stated, my intentions are benevolent. I would rather die myself than to allow anything to happen to her."

"Good," Barret snarled, walking toward the door. Glancing over his massive shoulder, he barked out, "Bring that ass, we got work to do."

* * *

Sephiroth sat on a bone of the ribcage of a gigantic animal that had long since passed, recovering the rest of his strength. He hated to admit it but Rufus's latest 'toy' might have killed him had his remnants not arrived when they did. The ex-General needed his power for the upcoming battle for it would be a fierce one. _Genesis, _he thought bitterly. A grimace tugged at his handsome features at the thought of the redhead. He replayed their conversation in his mind and anger pounded in his chest.

Peering up at the moon, he noticed that the red sheen it once had was gone. _The blood moon is waning. _He frowned at the notion of hoping that Tifa could see it too. Then he smiled, remembering the way she felt in his arms. _A perfect fit. Soon she will be mine and everything will be as it should be. _

Looking at the ground below, Sephiroth watched the younger versions of himself approach. From his position, he could see that Kadaj wore an angry scowl as he listened to Yazoo lecture him about something. Loz looked bored, rolling his eyes away from the bickering brothers. Sephiroth could not stop the grin that tugged at his lips. _I wonder, did I truly behave that way when I was their ages, _he thought with a snort.

"I know, Yazoo," Kadaj fussed, glaring at his older brother.

"You certainly do not behave as you do," Yazoo replied calmly, blinking in an indifferent manner.

"I'm bored," Loz whined, "Do you think the people we'll be facing, will be as strong as Genesis? He was fun to play with," he smiled. "… ooh, Tifa will be even more fun to play with since she has brother's power in her now."

"I do not believe brother will appreciate you playing with her tonight, Loz." Yazoo said as he hopped over a boulder in his way. Loz sniffled and a small wail seeped out of the large remnant. "Don't cry Loz. I'm sure brother will let you play with her another time."

"He should just get rid of her," Kadaj snarled. "We have the White Materia, why do we need her?"

"Do not let brother hear you speak about her that way, besides, what has she done to provoke such thoughts of malice?" Yazoo asked.

"Yeah," Loz spoke up, wearing a frown.

Kadaj shook his head, scowling deeper, "She confuses me. I just don't understand why she does."

"Hmm," Yazoo pondered. They walked under the bone canopy, arriving at their destination. The trio leapt onto the rib across from Sephiroth, kneeling in front of him.

"What were you able to find out?" He asked them and they looked among themselves before speaking.

"I flew overhead," Kadaj began, "… and was able to make out a small building in the middle of the forest. I believe that is where the materia is located."

"Yeah, and the airship will be here any minute." Loz nodded.

Yazoo held out a case, "I was able to procure a lunar harp. We are ready whenever you are brother."

"Excellent. Good work boys. When AVALANCHE arrives, I will deal with Genesis and Tifa. You will leave her to me. Do not attack her or you will be punished."

"You get to have all the fun, brother." Loz whined, wearing a sad frown.

"Don't worry, Loz. Weiss is with them and he is strong. I need you to keep him out of my way. Can you do that for me?" Sephiroth asked, chuckling at the joyous expression on the remnant's face.

"Is he really strong?"

"Yes," Sephiroth turned to Kadaj and Yazoo. "I believe that they will entrust the materia to Vincent …"

"I would like to face father," Yazoo spoke up, much to Sephiroth's surprise.

"Why are you so concerned about that man?" Kadaj spat, "… he's a weakling anyway."

"Mind your tongue, Kadaj." Sephiroth glared at him, "He is an honorable man, who has suffered much at the hands of the company he gave his life to protect."

Kadaj shied away from Sephiroth's intense stare, looking at the sandy ground below. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Kadaj you will be tasked with retrieving the materia and handling any other interference, is that understood?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Sephiroth looked to each remnant, "Good, we are nearly at the end of our journey. We must achieve our goals tonight."

* * *

Well that is that folks! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment to the Crescent Series. I should have part two by the end of the week. Thank you for all of your support.

~Auktober


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay with this chapter. Life has a way of happening to you but I am here now. As I was writing this chapter, it sort of got away from me. It was too long, even by my standards; therefore, I was again forced to break this chapter in half. I should have the next chapter out by December the tenth, I promise, lol! Alrighty then folks, let's rock out!

**Disclaimers:** I am not the owner of the Square Enix characters, if I were I would be rich ...

* * *

Crescent Moon Waning Part Two

* * *

Cid landed the aircraft, Shera, at the edge of the Sleeping Forest. The ship made a rough landing, nearly knocking all the occupants from their feet. Frighten and irritated murmurs filled the airship. The mood on the Shera was tense, as every AVALANCHE member prepared for the inevitable battle that would decide the fate for all life on Gaia. Barret and Cid argued over his abrupt landing, causing quite an uncomfortable scene for everyone. Their loud swears carried about the cockpit, receiving a humored grin from Weiss, who watched the men with mild interest.

"Go'damn it, I know what I'm doin'! Ya mind ya own damn business."

"Apparently ya don't! Ya drunk ass gonna kill us all one day!"

"We here ain't we? 'Sides, I'm the best go'damn pilot on this side of the lifestream, so get off my back!"

"Enough!" Vincent uncharacteristically roared, getting the attention of everyone on board. "We are about to face Sephiroth and his remnants! You need to find your focus and stop this aimless squabbling. Reeve and Rufus will be contacting us at any moment, so get your heads in the game." Vincent narrowed his gaze at Barret, when he opened his mouth to argue, but the gun armed man thought better of it. Turning away from the ex-Turk and pilot, he muttered a string of curses to himself.

"You lot are quite entertaining," Weiss smirked, "how in the world did you ingrates manage to defeat Sephiroth the first time around is beyond Weiss." The white haired man chuckled, crossing his arms against his bare chest. Tifa met his amused smirk, rolling her eyes away from the rude ex-Tsviet.

"The same way we defeated you," Vincent countered, with a face of placid indifference. Barret and Cid shared a snort, nodding at one another. Weiss scowled, preparing to say something in his defense.

"That is quite enough Weiss. You have made your point and so have they. We are a team now and we must set aside our differences." Genesis replied, catching eyes with Vincent then Weiss.

"Whatever, Weiss doesn't care," the ex-Tsviet barked, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Alright, Cid contact headquarters and let them know we're here." Genesis ordered. Cid grumbled for a moment as he walked toward the communications station.

Genesis watched Tifa and Nanaki standing in silence by the large window. The new moon offered a pale light that completely saturated the pair. She absently scratched behind his ears and a subtle purr rolled out of the caline's throat. His tail absently swayed back and forth before curling around Tifa's leg. The redhead watched the quiet barmaid with intense focus.

Gently Genesis eased into her mind, taking a look at her thoughts and feelings and was nearly overwhelmed. A wince tugged at his handsome features, before meeting the harsh glare from Barret, who was watching him watch Tifa. Snorting at the giant of a man, he pushed off the wall he was leaning on, walking toward the center of the cockpit.

"Everyone come, Reeve and Rufus are about to appear," Genesis met the eyes of everyone in the cockpit.

"And how you know that?" Barret sneered, and just as he finished his question, the window darkened and the image of Reeve and Rufus appeared.

"Hello my friends," Reeve offered with a forced smile. "The WRO unit has been informed and they are ready to make the transfer. They await your arrival."

"Excellent, we will leave immediately," Genesis spoke up for everyone. Reeve nodded his head.

"I take it that you have a battle plan?" Rufus asked, tugging at the arm sling around his shoulder. Genesis turned to the group, before turning back to the grimacing blonde on the screen. He quickly covered his expression, replacing his pain stricken face with cold indifference.

"I am about to give the rundown to the group. I thought it best to wait until all the AVALANCHE members were present," Genesis immediately winced at the slip of tongue. He met Tifa's sad eyes and nodded at her, which she gave him a brave smile in return. "Alright, Sephiroth is no doubt prepared for us. Knowing him, he is somewhere near and watching this very moment. We will proceed through the Sleeping Forest in a Contact formation. Vincent will take point and Weiss will watch our six~"

"Why the hell should I trust this asshole to watch my back?" Barret grumbled, glaring at Weiss, who smirked.

"What is Barret? Are you afraid that Weiss might let something awful happen to you?"

Barret made a move toward Weiss, but Cid and Vincent blocked his path. Genesis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I know you might have your reservations about Weiss, Barret, but he has heightened senses and strength that could rival my own. Furthermore, he has earned my trust." Genesis narrowed his eyes at the burly man, "Now if you would allow me to continue without further interruptions it would be greatly appreciated. We've not the time for this, Mr. Wallace."

"Please continue, Genesis," Reeve asked politely.

"Of course," Genesis began, "Cid I need you to stay here with your crew to secure our transport," Genesis met the pilot's sharp eyes and Cid nodded. Turning to the rest of the group, Genesis continued, "Vincent will take point, Nanaki and Tifa will be in the center of the formation, with Barret and I on either side, and Weiss will protect our six. Should Sephiroth succeed in acquiring the Black Materia, he will most definitely go after Tifa next."

"Why?" Nanaki asked, unconsciously tightening his tail around Tifa's leg.

Genesis grimaced, "I will discuss the reasons at the conclusion of this mission. I need everyone to focus on making the exchange."

"Vincent should be the one to bring the Materia back to the ship. Is that not the best course of action?" Rufus asked, his eyes landing on Tifa, who squirmed in place. Her face was void of emotion but the hand that was stroking Nanaki quickened in pace.

"Under normal circumstances yes, Vincent would be the best warrior to bring the Materia back, but Sephiroth would predict this; therefore, Nanaki is the best warrior to bring the Black Materia back to the ship."

"Why Red," Cid asked, "no offense."

"None taken," Nanaki snorted.

"For one, he is fast and his use of materia is nearly as good as mine."

"Thank you," Nanaki smirked, receiving a nod from Genesis.

"Secondly, Sephiroth would not predict this. It will give Nanaki enough of a head start to get it back here."

"That's pretty brilliant Genesis," Vincent mumbled, tucking his arms against his chest.

"Well, it looks as if you have a well thought out plan," Reeve nodded in approval.

"Rufus?" Tifa asked, meeting his steely gaze, "How is Yuffie, Cloud, and the others?"

His lips were set in a tight line, "There has been no change, Miss Lockhart, I am sorry. However we will not give up until the very end."

"Thank you," she replied with a nod.

"Alright, let us focus on the mission and save the world. Move out," Genesis spoke, walking toward the cockpit's exit.

* * *

Sephiroth hovered over the Sleeping Forest, watching as AVALANCHE stepped out of the airship. His cat eyes pinpointed Tifa, scrutinizing her every movement. Noticing the tension in her shoulders and the tautness of her back, he smirked with true pride, _She's on guard … she should be._

The ex-General searched for his remnants that were hovering above the forest as well. Yazoo sailed past Loz, circling the quadrant to the left. Kadaj floated above AVALANCHE, with his arms against his chest in a pout. The young man glared intensely at one of the members, which caught the older man's attention. Following his line of sight, he realized Kadaj was staring at Tifa. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the teenager, entering his remnant's mind without alerting him. Swirling emotions of confusion, rage, and intrigue assaulted his senses, and Sephiroth chuckled, _I understand better than you know boy. _

Turning his penetrating gaze back to AVALANCHE, he watched Tifa a moment longer, before contacting Genesis.

_Hello old friend …_

_**So now you have time to speak with me?**_

Sephiroth smirked, watching as Genesis searched for him without alerting the others of his actions.

_Yes, how have you been? I noticed that your degrading has been healed. That is most unfortunate._

_**The goddess has cured me of my affliction. My suffering has come to an end, no thanks to you.**_

_Still sensitive as ever aren't you, Crimson General? I have never known you to hold a grudge this long. Are you still angry with me?_ Sephiroth mocked his fellow ex-SOLDIER.

_**To be angry with you Sephiroth I would have to care about you.**_

_Still angry then. Why don't you stop this ridiculous posturing? You are no hero. Join me and become a god to rule this world with me._

_**Feeling nostalgic Sephiroth? Or do you actually feel threaten by us?**_

_Honestly, Genesis … I have no desire to kill you. We are the same. Used by unworthy creatures, when we should have been ruling over them. The humans are weak. They need our protection._

_**If you want to protect the human race then stop this madness! I implore you, Sephiroth. You don't know the ramifications of your actions should you succeed.**_

Sephiroth scowled, glaring down at Genesis, _I know exactly what I am doing. Minerva has sent you to stop me, correct?_ The redhead refused to reply. _She sent you to watch over Tifa … to protect her from me? _Still Sephiroth was met with silence. _You haven't told Tifa her importance have you? Who she really is? _The silver headed man laughed within their link. Genesis growled. _My father is the vessel for Chaos in this dimension so it is fitting that I am the vessel for Chaos in all of them. The difference is that I am Chaos and Tifa is Cosmos. I will have her Genesis. You will not stop me. She belongs to me. She is destined to be mine for we are one!_

_**I will stop you! Sephiroth I will never allow you to taint her. Even if you should succeed in your plan, I will never stop trying to save her. **_

_Fate truly is cruel … _Sephiroth laughed. _You are Tifa's Warrior of Light aren't you? The knight has fallen in love with his goddess. So what happens now, Gen? Will you try to make her love you? Tifa is as drawn to me as I am to her, you cannot stop our union._

_**I will never stop trying! I will never give up on Tifa! She will be saved from you! Tifa is too precious for me to allow you to destroy her!**_

_Careful, Warrior of Light … your feelings are starting to show again. You have always been ruled by your passion and it will be your downfall … old friend _Sephiroth hissed, severing the link between them. The venom in his thoughts sent a chill up Genesis back.

* * *

Vincent strummed the Lunar Harp, disrupting the ancient magic of the forest. The ex-Turk placed the harp to the wayside, leading AVALANCHE to their destination. Vigilantly he searched for their enemies with immense focus. He checked Cerberus's clip as he walked, finding the weapon battle ready. He swept the forest again for Sephiroth and the remnants and was met with only perfectly parallel trees.

Glancing over his shoulder, Vincent noticed the irritated scowl on Genesis's face. He flowed over the group and Tifa met his gaze with a small smile, before turning her eyes past him. Vincent knew she was troubled with the state of their friends, but further troubled by the news of being Sephiroth's next target.

Immediately his thoughts were on his son. He understood his rage and thirst for revenge, but why make everyone suffer? What was he really after? It bothered him to no end how similar yet how different Sephiroth was to him. He too desired at one time to make those, who so grievously wronged him, suffer his wrath. Longing to hear their screams of agony, while he ripped them to shreds, until he was drenched in blood of his transgressors, the thought brought a chilling thrill to the man.

However, Vincent vowed to use his dark powers and the hordes of demons residing within him to protect those who could not protect themselves. Vincent chose the path of man and not beast. But his son embraced the darkness within, instead of fighting against it like him. _What path has Sephiroth carved out for himself? What is my son's true agenda and endgame? And why do I have the distinct feeling that Genesis isn't telling us everything._

_**That's because I haven't told you everything …**_

_I thought I specifically told you to stay out of my mind unless you have permission, _Vincent thought. The frigid command was reminiscent of Sephiroth and Genesis could not stop the humored chortle the flowed from his throat.

_**It is becoming more and more apparent to me where Sephiroth got that icy attitude from.**_ Genesis heard Vincent's amused snort and smiled. _**Your son just contacted me. **_

_And …_

_**You are definitely Sephiroth's father. **_Genesis shook his head. _**At any rate, I have not been completely forth coming with my information. **_

Vincent nodded his head and Genesis rolled his eyes. _**I have been watching over Tifa for the past year and a half. The goddess Minerva has charged me with protecting her.**_

_Go on …_

_**Tifa is very precious … not only to this planet but the entire universe. She is Cosmos.**_

Vincent glared at Genesis over his shoulder, before turning his eyes to Tifa, who was talking with Barret and Nanaki. _Is the goddess Minerva certain?_

_**Yes. Cosmos disappeared some centuries ago. It was rumored that she desired to roam among you … so she moved from each planet, living as a mortal with her charges … humans. **_

_How can that be? Tifa hasn't mentioned anything of the sort._ Vincent asked, looking toward the parallel trees for the Remnants and Sephiroth. Genesis sighed within their link. Vincent's shoulders were tense. _Again I ask, is Minerva certain?_

_**Yes, Vincent, she and I are certain. The other gods and goddesses of the other realms have been searching for her, their mother. **_

_Genesis, Tifa has not revealed any of this to us._

The redhead looked at Tifa and a small smile lingered on her lips as she talked with the others. _**That's because the longer she lives among the humans the weaker she becomes and the more memories she loses. She has no idea who she is, Vincent. Tifa is helpless. When she was born on this planet, her powers were nearly completely diminished. **_

_This is unreal …_

Genesis watched Tifa with a fierce intensity. She looked at him and a small frown tugged her lips at his expression, nodding his head at her, she relaxed and smiled. The redhead felt heat pool in his belly, before turning his gaze away from her. _**Sephiroth, I mean Chaos sent Jenova, his trusted General, to find her, but she was jealous of Cosmos. Going from planet to planet, Jenova was attempting to destroy her so she could take Cosmos's place by his side. **_

_But the Cetra stopped her. _

_**Yes, Chaos discovered her plan and contacted Minerva to have Jenova stopped. He followed Cosmos to this world, with the intentions of taking her back to their home world, but he lost his memories too and developed a new found hatred for mortals. His time in the lifestream has reawakened some of his memories; however, Jenova is steadily poisoning his mind through her cells.**_

_This is all beginning to make sense …_

_**I am Tifa's Warrior of Light, her trusted General and lover. I followed her here but I too forgot my memories, but Minerva restored them. **_He glanced at Tifa, _**Jenova is not dead, Vincent … like me, she is immortal. She is merely dormant until Sephiroth and Tifa create the Altamateria. Jenova is still manipulating Sephiroth but his love for Tifa is protecting him from her total control. **_

_How is all of this possible? _Vincent shook his head in dismay. He looked behind him when he felt a hand on his back. Tifa tilted her head at him.

"Are you okay Vincent?"

"Yeah, stay sharp, we're nearly there."

"Right," she nodded back, cracking her knuckles.

_**Chaos chose you to be his father because you are a piece of him. On every planet, Chaos and Cosmos have remnants of themselves should they choose to be reborn on the human plane. You two are connected, but Jenova used her influence to keep you two separated because you would have guided him not only to the light but to Tifa. **_

_My son is actually me? This is insane._

_**I know that this is a lot to take in but he is your son and let's leave it at that. Sephiroth has infected Tifa with Jenova's cells and I am sure that evil harpy will do all that she can to destroy the goddess from the inside out, but the mako should slow her attack. I have shared with you all that I can right now. Please I beg of you … help me protect Tifa.**_

_You needn't have to ask, but you have my word, Genesis, I will protect Tifa with my life._

_**You are an honorable man, Vincent. I thank you.**_

The WRO post was now in sight and AVALANCHE quickly made their way toward the huge group of tents. Sentries patrolled the grounds, diligently guarding the area. Vincent led them to the makeshift gate, stopping for the guards to give them clearance. Genesis stepped forward.

"Reeve has sent us to collect the Black Materia," Genesis stood erect, looking down his nose at the guard, who nodded his head.

"This way," the teenage guard mumbled. They followed the young man into their camp. Genesis strode ahead, glancing over his shoulder for Tifa, who was not too far behind him. Barret glared at Weiss, until Nanaki swiped him with his tail.

"We do not have time for this," he warned.

"Yeah, I hear ya Red."

"Barret is threatened by Weiss … that is why he continues to try me," the white haired man grinned. "Barret should be threatened by Weiss for he is no match for me."

"I'll break yo narrow ass in half," Barret shot back.

"When this is all over, Weiss welcomes you to try. You should prove entertaining to me."

"Bet," Barret smirked, "Barret's gonna kick yo ass." The men smiled at one another, following behind the others.

"Humph," Weiss replied, turning his gaze to the tent they were entering.

A man with salt and pepper hair approached them with his hand extended, "I'm Colonel Vaughn and I am the leader of this operation. Director Reeve has contacted and informed us that we are to deliver the Black Materia to you folks?"

Genesis nodded his head, accepting the Colonel's hand, "That is correct."

"Well, let's get this show on the road then," he replied, walking toward a device that was in the shape of a nuclear container. The Colonel pressed a sequence of numbers on the keypad and it opened with a mechanical hiss. Steam rolled out of the container as a clear square case holding the materia slowly rose upward.

Nanaki walked toward Genesis, standing beside him. The caline stared at the Black Materia with reverence. "This was once guarded by my people, but we failed to protect it."

"Well fate has seemingly given you a second chance, Nanaki. What you do with it is solely up to you, but the fate of this world and the universe rest with you getting it to the airship and into lockdown," Genesis replied, taking the materia out of the clear case. He bent to Nanaki's level, "This is your mission. It is imperative that you succeed."

"I will not fail. I will die before I allow it to be taken from me again," Nanaki vowed, bowing his head for Genesis to put the materia in the collar around his neck.

"I'll be right behind ya Red," Barret declared, transforming his arm into the infamous gun.

Once Genesis secured the materia around Nanaki's neck, multiple machine gunshots were fired outside the tent that was quickly followed by numerous explosions. The redhead, with the rest of AVALANCHE on his heels, stepped out of the tent and into the camp. Flaming balls soared along the skies, landing on various tents and vehicles as Sephiroth and the remnants attacked the camp without regard.

"Go now, Nanaki!" Genesis urged, flying toward the foursome hovering in the air.

The caline guardian nodded before running toward the Shera. Barret followed behind him as fast as he could but had not a hope of catching the caline. The gun armed man paused, popping an orb into his bangle, casting haste on himself.

"This shit betta work, Nanaki!" Barret grumbled and with speed he did not naturally possess, he sped through the Sleeping Forest in a blur.

The WRO soldiers fired on the silver haired menaces, looming above the camp. Sephiroth extended his hand, stopping the bullets from penetrating his force field. The ex-Silver General looked above him, smiling at the large fireball traveling toward them.

"Ah, Genesis," Sephiroth began, "how nice to see you again. Still a fan of fire as well, I see."

"Stop this, Sephiroth!"

The silver tyrant cast a shell around him and his remnants, causing the fire to dissipate around the barrier. Stray flames ricocheted around the camp, setting the WRO post a blaze. The men that were too afraid to fight ran for the cover of the Sleeping Forest. Vincent and Weiss leaped into the air, heading straight for the four threats above them, while Genesis flew toward the group of assailants below him.

"You know what to do boys," Sephiroth commanded. The teens nodded, flying toward their opponents. Loz rammed his shoulder into Weiss, knocking the man to the ground. A small tremor rocked the ground around him but he smiled in delight.

"Finally," Weiss chuckled, pulling his swords from the holsters around his thin waist, "a worthy opponent. This will be the battle of Weiss's lifetime!"

Loz landed in front of the white haired ex-Tsviet, wearing a smirk on his face. "Are you Weiss?"

Weiss's smile deepened as his blood churned in excitement, "You attack without knowing your opponent? You are a brazen one."

"Heh," Loz replied. He assumed a battle stance before darting toward Weiss, who charged at him as well with his swords aimed. Loz swung his Dual Hound at his opponent, who blocked his attack with his katana. Weiss swiped at the teens legs, knocking him off of his feet. Loz flipped, landing on his right palm, before kicking Weiss in the face. The man tumbled through the air, only to be punched in the back and sent through a tree. Weiss skidded to a stop. Slowly he rose to his feet with a bright smile on his handsome face.

"Is that the best you can do little remnant? Weiss is not impressed. Weiss got more of a challenge out of Russo," he chuckled, aiming his katanas at him.

"Wait … I thought you were Weiss?" Loz looked around dumbly, raising a brow at the man across from him. "If you are not Weiss? Then who the hell are you?"

Weiss laughed, "I am Weiss, little remnant," he replied patiently.

"Then why do you speak about Weiss like you aren't him?"

"Clearly you did not receive Sephiroth's intelligence … his strength will have to suffice!" Weiss commented, charging at Loz. Absently, the powerful remnant grabbed the sword aimed at his head in his grasp, looking at the white haired man.

"There is no need for you to be a meanie. Talking about yourself like you aren't there is stupid."

"No little remnant … you are stupid," Weiss chuckled, head-butting Loz in the face.

* * *

Kadaj made a move toward Vincent to get the Black Materia but sensed that he did not have it. Frowning, the teen glanced across the battlefield, searching for it. He saw Nanaki and Barret running through the forest and growled.

"Slippery bastards! Yazoo, the caline has it!"

"Then retrieve it, Kadaj. I will handle things here," Yazoo replied with a shrug, landing across from Vincent.

"Fine!" The temperamental teenager exclaimed, flying toward the pair. Kadaj speed across the sky, in a streak of black and silver. He glared at his target from above, hurling thunderbolts at them.

Nanaki skillfully dodged the remnants attacks, jumping toward a tree. He used his momentum to propel himself forward.

Barret fired his gun arm at him, which Kadaj gracefully evaded. The burly man released a battle cry as continued shooting at him, cutting down trees with the rapid fire. Suddenly the teen appeared before Barret. A cruel smile pulled on his lips as he placed his hand on Barret's gun arm.

"I hope you aren't too attached to you arm, Mr. Wallace," Kadaj replied cryptically, before sending thundera through the metal appendage, flinging a smoking Barret through the forest. A pain filled screech was ripped from the once leader of AVALANCHE before darkness crept into his vision.

"BARRET!" Nanaki exclaimed, looking at the horrific scene. Shaking his head, the guardian continued running to the airship.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kadaj asked Nanaki, sending a shell to encase him. The guardian slammed against the surface of the barrier, sliding around in the ball. Quickly, Red XIII cast dispel to be rid of the blockade, and was immediately running again.

"You are a crafty one, caline!" Kadaj called after him. The teenager kneeled on the ground, closing his eyes in deep concentration. "But so am I …" he whispered, casting a powerful quake. A stone wall formed in front of Nanaki, but the caline changed directions, attempting to outrun the magic. "You will not get away from me so easily," Kadaj growled. He forced the stone wall to circle around the guardian, who was now officially trapped. Kadaj took to the sky, hanging above Nanaki.

"Release me!"

"Why on Gaia would I do that?" Kadaj mocked, pointing his head to the sky. "I hope you are ready caline! THUNDAGA!" Lightning bolts rained down from the sky, ripping through Nanaki. Kadaj laughed in delight as he listened to the guardian's animalistic whines and whimpers. Smoke rolled off of his burnt fur, but Nanaki continued to drag himself to the edge of the stone prison.

He sniffed for a way out, fighting against the darkness creeping along the edges of his vision, "I will not fail," he groaned, tugging himself to his feet.

"You are a durable one, caline. Let us have more lights!" More thunder bolts rained from the sky rippling through Nanaki's battered body. A silent cry hung in the guardian's throat. Suddenly Kadaj stopped, turning his head. His face morphed into a horrified expression. "I'll be back, caline! Don't go anywhere."

Nanaki lied slumped on the ground, trying to muster up the strength to heal himself with his materia but passed out before completing the spell.

* * *

Yazoo and Vincent stood across from one another, in an epic stare down. Vincent noticed Kadaj flying after Barret and Nanaki. Stepping to his left to help them, Yazoo aimed his Velvet Nightmare at him.

"No father … your quarrel is with me now."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the remnant. It was eerie how much Yazoo reminded him of Sephiroth, in not only looks but personality. A photograph of himself from when he first joined the Turks flashed against his mind. "Why do you call me your father?"

Yazoo tilted his head, "Because you are, Vincent, just as Lucrecia is my mother."

Vincent's eye involuntarily flinched at the mention of her name. Recovering quickly, the ex-Turk changed tactics, "Yazoo, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." The remnant replied respectfully.

"Why do you have the need to destroy everything and everyone?"

"I have no such desire or need, but brother seeks retribution for the crimes committed against him. And his will is my will." Yazoo answered honestly.

"Out of all of his remnants you are most like him, correct?"

"Yes. I am Sephiroth's allure … his looks, personality, the true core of who he is as a man."

"So you are him without madness?" Vincent asked as he slowly reached for his Cerberus.

Yazoo smirked, ignoring the move his father made for his weapon, "Yes, Father." The remnant sighed in a bored manner, watching as Vincent drew his gun on him. "I have no intentions of killing you but I do need to remove you from this fight. I apologize in advance for any pain that you might suffer."

Vincent tilted his head at the teenager, "I'm quite durable boy, but I appreciate the gesture."

* * *

Sephiroth swept over the flaming camp searching, before locking eyes with Tifa's angry ruby orbs. He smirked at her, slowly descending toward the object of his heart.

"Hello, Miss Lockhart … it's good to see you."

"The feeling is not mutual," Tifa countered.

"You are angry with me?" He asked.

"What in the hell do you think, Sephiroth?"

He chuckled, taking a step toward her, "If you had did as I asked then Yuffie would still be in one piece, instead of several."

Tifa growled, "Careful."

"The Princess yet lives," he shrugged, frowning when Genesis landed in front of her, shielding Tifa with his body. He wrapped his arm around her, tucking the small woman against his back.

"Stay away from her Sephiroth," the redhead warned, pointing Rapier at him.

"And who is going to stop me, Genesis? You? Her Warrior of Light?" Sephiroth snorted, turning his gaze back to Tifa. "You should ask him about his title of Warrior of Light, Tifa."

"That is enough, Sephiroth!" he exclaimed.

"He has been lying to you," the silver haired man continued, turning to Genesis, "tell her the truth. Tell her who she really is."

"What is going on?" Tifa asked, meeting Genesis nervous eyes then looking at Sephiroth, who stood tall, erect, and proud before them. It angered her to no end. _How can he be so calm? After everything he has done to me, to my friends, to this planet … what gives him the right to stand so proudly, without a care in the world. How dare he?_

"Tifa do not listen to him. Sephiroth only wants to poison your mind. I have already promised to explain everything to everyone at the conclusion of this mission." His eyes pleaded with her and Tifa felt an unshakable desire to trust him. "Please, believe me I will explain everything."

Sephiroth laughed, "He is lying to you. Genesis merely wants to keep you weak, so that you will have to depend on him."

"I would never desire to hold her back!" Genesis shouted at him.

"Your pride will not allow her to surpass you in power," Sephiroth shrugged.

"Both of you … just shut up!" Tifa growled, turning her heated glare at the man across from them. She pushed Genesis out of the way, "I owe you for what you have done to my friends."

Sephiroth sighed and rolled his eyes, "Are we back to that Miss Lockhart? Cloud and Yuffie were weaklings. I did you a service by eliminating them from your life."

Tifa's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock. Genesis tried to enter her mind to calm her but there was too much interference.

"A service?" she asked.

"Yes," he shrugged, "you are so much more than those pitiful specimen you commune with on this wretched planet."

"Sephiroth … that's enough," Genesis warned as he tried to force his way into her furious mind. "You need to stop talking."

"Tifa," Sephiroth began, meeting her shocked expression, "if you feel the need to defend those rejects, then by all means come and try, but you waste your precious potential. And nothing truly changes, I will still see them as weak and you would have wasted energy."

"Sephiroth, please stop …" Genesis begged.

Tifa dropped her head and brown locks fell into her face, hiding her from the two men. "Maybe I will waste energy …" she began in a low threatening voice, "but it will be worth it to make you bleed," she hissed. Slowly her head rose, revealing bright glowing ruby eyes. The ground trembled beneath their feet, Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged looks before watching Tifa once more. "Sephiroth …" she paused dramatically, "before this night is over …" her head tilted in a disturbing manner that made even Sephiroth take a step back. "I will draw blood from you."

"Tifa, please calm down," Genesis pleaded with her.

The petite woman dropped to her knees, slamming her fists into the ground. A massive tremor rippled through the Sleeping Forest. Both men were flung dangerously into the air. Tifa watched them and they appeared to be sailing in slow motion to her. She chased down her target.

Sephiroth tried to right himself in the air, but met Tifa's flaming right hook. The silver haired man crashed through a row of trees, before she seemingly materialized behind him, kicking the man in the opposite direction. He growled in anger, when she placed an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying through the canopy of trees. The ex-General rocketed through the air, closing his eyes in concentration he managed to slow his ascent at a hundred feet in the sky. He hung in the air as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Impossible," he gasped, looking at Tifa hanging above him. With a mighty roar, Tifa backhanded him. Sephiroth fell back to Gaia below, managing to crack one eye open. The warrior crossed his arms against his torso, blocking the brunt of Tifa's heel drive. She somersaulted in the air, grabbing his coat to keep him from getting away. Tifa brought her fist back, preparing to slam it into him.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Sephiroth watched her coming toward him. Tifa's raven hair fanned out around her, blocking out most of the moonlight around her face; yet, her fiery eyes burned into him, wild and rage filled. He could tell she was on the cusp of madness. _Beautiful_ he thought before entering her mind.

_Your eyes scorch like the fires of hell … I welcome you, Lockhart._

_**STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!**_ Tifa forcibly ejected him from her mind and a painful groan fell from his lips. A stream of blood gushed from his nose as he clutched his head. Looking back at her, he laughed. His crazed eyes locked with her enraged ones.

"DO YOUR WORST TIFA! GIVE ME YOUR HATRED!" he laughed hysterically, "MAKE ME FEEL!"

"DIE!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist into his face. His body jerked with the force of the punch, but he continued laughing. She hit him again and blood spilled from his mouth as his teeth clacked together. Sephiroth turned to her once more.

"THAT'S THE WAY! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE! GIVE ME ALL YOUR RAGE AND HATRED! "

"SHUT-UP!" She screamed, punching him again. The warrior felt herself slipping from reality, submerged in a dark abyss. Rage saturated her entire being and she knew that if she did not turn back, she would lose herself forever. Tifa met Sephiroth's crazed expression and felt truly connected to him. _Is this how he feels?_

"TIFA!" Sephiroth screamed at her, bringing her back to her senses. The insanity was gone from his features, leaving panic in its wake. She followed his line of sight and saw massive boulder coming right for her. Pulling her arm back, Tifa backhanded the boulder away, only to discover another one traveling in its shadow. The second boulder hit her with such force her left arm was dislocated and she lost consciousness.

Sephiroth grabbed her ankle, pulling her toward him. He tucked her against his chest. Trying to slow their descent, Sephiroth used all of his remaining mental energy after his slip into temporary psychosis. _It won't be enough._ He clutched her tightly against him as they slammed into the ground, making a large crater around them.

* * *

That is that my good people. I hope that you have enjoyed the latest chapter of Crescent Moon Waning. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Until next time, Adios!

~Auktober


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** As promised this is the final chapter of Crescent Moon Waning. Things are rolling right along for the Crescent series. I hope you guys have been enjoying yourselves. I know I have been enjoying writing it, lol! As a warning, there are some rather mature scenes in this chapter.

Now, I would like to extend a thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorite, and alerted this series. You guys making writing so much more fulfilling, and I am truly humbled. Alrighty then, let us get things going!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own 'em. I think we've been over this ...

* * *

Crescent Moon Waning Part Three

* * *

The trees surrounding the two warriors lie mangled and uprooted, and boulders were crushed into pebbles about the forest. Blood from healed and healing wounds, covered the entire upper torso of Weiss, who stood proudly wearing a bold grin. His katanas hung by his sides, before forming a battle pose in front of him.

"How are you little remnant? Weiss has not worn you out too much I hope," he called out to Loz, who stood across from him. The remnant's leather armor and jacket were in ruins. The battle jacket was hanging on by the one remaining tattered sleeve and sections were missing from the back and around the torso. Loz visible skin was covered in the blood of long healed wounds, from the nicks and cuts the ex-Tsviet managed to deliver to him.

Loz's handsome face pulled into an excited smile, "I haven't had this much fun playing with anyone."

"Excellent. Then let us play some more little remnant," Weiss replied, charging at the muscled teen. "Weiss is not done with you yet!"

"Heh," Loz smirked, running to meet his opponent mid stride. The teen ducked under the swing of his sword, swiping at his legs. Weiss somersaulted in the air, landing a well placed kick to Loz chest, sending the remnant into a pile of mangled trees.

Opening his eyes at the last moment, the teenager caught Weiss's katana in his hand, slicing the glove and his palm. Blood splashed against Loz's cheek, dribbling down his neck. The point of the sword trembled in front of his face as Weiss put more of his weight behind the weapon. They grinned cruelly at one another.

"Do you give up little remnant?" Weiss said between grunts.

"Nope," Loz replied calmly, pushing the ex-Tsviet back but was stalled when Weiss exerted more of his strength. The teenager's eyes bucked in mild surprise, "You are strong."

"Is Weiss too much for you, little remnant? Surely this is not the limit of Sephiroth's fabled strength?"

"No … I finally have a chance to see what I can really do."

Weiss chuckled, "Show Weiss, little remnant, show Weiss, the extent of your power."

"Okay, I will," Loz announced, snapping the tip from the sword and then kicking Weiss through a column of trees. The white haired man shook the cobwebs from his mind and laughed maniacally. The teen watched in pleasure as the ex-Tsviet struggled to find his bearings.

"Now this is what Weiss has been waiting for," he groaned, looking up to see Loz speeding toward him. "Yes! Come little remnant … for we have much more to discuss."

* * *

Well aimed shots whizzed past Vincent's head as he fired back on the remnant, who ducked behind a tree. The ex-Turk used the opportunity of hide behind a tree of his own to reload. He heard the metallic clicking of Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare, realizing the teen was reloading as well. Crimson eyes stared up at the new moon. The wheels in his head began to turn.

"Yazoo," Vincent called to the teenager. Aiming the gun in the direction he saw the boy hide in, he waited to confirm his location.

Yazoo chuckled softly, "Yes, father?" he called back, silently leaping up the tree. Shots fired near his location and he smiled proudly at the ex-Turk.

Vincent smirked, "What do you know of Sephiroth's life?" he asked, firing Cerberus in the opposite direction. Yazoo narrowed his eyes, quietly scaling the trees toward Vincent.

"Everything he does," he replied, walking across a limb. He leaped toward another one, nearing the ex-Turk's location, "I am more interested in you, however."

"What do you mean?" Vincent shot to his left, "What is it you want to know, Yazoo?"

The remnant raised a brow, _what are you firing at? _He thought staring at Vincent below, "Why have you pursued at a relationship with the Princess of Wutai?"

Vincent stiffened, "What do you mean?" he fired to his right.

"Father you know what I mean," Yazoo tilted his head, "You appear to genuinely love her. I heard your heartbeat quicken when you discovered brother had done something awful to her." The remnant scaled the limbs and branches, looming over Vincent, "Sure she is very beautiful, but you two could not be more different. She is nothing like Lucrecia …"

"That is enough, Yazoo," Vincent growled, and an amused chuckled flowed near the ex-Turk and he fired in that direction.

"What drew you to her? Was it loneliness?" Yazoo chuckled again when Vincent blindly shot his gun, and a wayward bullet whizzed past his head. "I believe I am touching a rather sensitive nerve. I mean no disrespect, I am honestly curious … why do you love her?"

"What makes you certain that I love her?" Vincent glowered straight ahead of him.

"We have been honest and freely receptive with one another's questions up until this point and now you are defensive." Yazoo crossed his arms against his chest, watching rigid form of Vincent below, "I am rather observant father and I have been watching you for quite some time."

"Have you?" Vincent asked. _He really is like Sephiroth._

"Yes," Yazoo's deep calm voice rang out, "you are afraid to truly give yourself to her because you know one day the Princess will die and you will be alone again. You and brother are so very similar it is rather uncanny how much so."

Vincent snorted in amusement, "How so?" he was met with silence, "Yazoo?" still the remnant did not reply, "Son?" he asked. Looking up, Vincent smirked, watching Yazoo descend upon him, "I have been waiting on you." The ex-Turk held up a black trigger and bright light flooded the area. Yazoo roared as the harsh light stung his sensitive eyes. When he managed to retrieve his vision, Vincent, in Chaos's form, snatched him out of the air.

"You planned this?" Yazoo stated more than asked.

Vincent jerked the remnant closer to him, "Yes … now I have a few more questions of my own."

* * *

Sephiroth could hear Genesis calling out for Tifa in the distance as he pulled his mind back together and his body mended itself. He felt Tifa's warm breath against his neck and felt genuine relief. Inspecting her body for the severity of the damage, again he felt relief that she had only suffered a few minor bumps and bruises, and a dislocated shoulder.

Sephiroth sighed as he set her shoulder, letting her healing factor do the rest.

_I was careless. _He thought. S_he is still human … I will simply have to accelerate her development._ The ex-General felt her stir as a groan rolled out of her throat.

"Welcome back, Miss Lockhart," Sephiroth whispered, sweeping her hair out of her face. "You are still reckless as ever."

Tifa swiveled her head around to look at him, "You saved me?"

"You say that like you're surprised?" he groaned as a rib was healed. "However, I must admit you did manage to make me bleed, so good job."

Tifa snorted, "Did you just make a joke?"

Sephiroth ran his gloved fingers through her hair, "It is possible."

"Do you even know how to answer a question directly?"

He kissed her cheek, "Yes, I know how to directly answer a question."

"Why did you save me after I pummeled you?"

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves, Miss Lockhart, I was not pummeled. And asking why I saved you is a ridiculous question," he sneered at her. Tifa tried to get up and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Sephiroth," she began, glowering at him, "let go of me."

"You will be released momentarily and only when I say so,"

"I will not tell you again to let me go," she threatened. He narrowed his eyes at her. She jerked away from him and immediately clutched her left shoulder with a hiss. Tears stung her eyes as she sat straddled across his lap.

"Obedience is better than sacrifice," he scowled up at her. "You are still human it will take you longer to heal than me. I plan to remedy that soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" Tifa fussed, but Sephiroth remained quiet. "Answer me!" She punched his chest with her good arm. "What do you mean?" She punched at him again but he caught her fist.

"That is quite enough of that!" He snarled, turning to the right of them as Genesis emerged into the clearing.

"Thank heavens you are safe," he approached the couple lying in the center of the crater. "Give me your hand," he ordered, reaching for Tifa.

"No," Sephiroth replied, "she stays with me. I am not finished speaking with her."

"You do not dictate my actions. Now let go of me!" Tifa barred her teeth when his fingers clamped down on her thighs.

Genesis aimed Rapier at him, "The lady said release her."

Sephiroth pinned Genesis with a look of pure hatred, "You two try my patience."

"BROTHER!" All three looked around at the roar as a tree swept Genesis away. Suddenly Kadaj appeared beside the couple in a blur before he shoulder rammed Tifa, knocking her through the forest with a screech. He chased after her, preparing to finish her once and for all.

"KADAJ STOP!" Sephiroth called out but the remnant and Tifa were gone. The ex-General pulled himself to his feet, chasing them down.

Kadaj looked down at Tifa, who landed against a tree. "How you managed to survive those boulders is beyond me. You are quite impressive, Miss Lockhart."

Blood ran freely from a fresh cut on her forehead. Hazily she looked up at him, pinpointing his bright eyes, "Denzel?"

"No, Miss Lockhart," Kadaj replied, with a cruel smile, "I am not he. I will not allow anyone to harm brother."

"Kadaj?" she asked.

He nodded his head, looking at her as something enchanting. "You confuse me … why do you confuse me, Miss Lockhart?" His face was scrunched in a pained expression.

Tifa tried to stand but he knocked her back to the ground. She locked eyes with him and the insanity she saw in Sephiroth's eyes earlier mirrored his. The petite woman softened her expression and a gentle smile pulled on her lips, immediately understanding the disturbed teen.

Kadaj took a step back, aiming Souba at her, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"It's okay, Kadaj."

"No! You have to die! It is the only way!" Kadaj pulled back his double bladed sword, preparing to kill her. Tifa closed her eyes.

A reverberating clang echoed around the Sleeping Forest. Jerking her eyes opened, Tifa saw Kadaj's Souba trembling against Sephiroth's unwavering Masamune.

"I warned you didn't I, Kadaj?" Sephiroth's smooth voice chilled both Tifa and Kadaj.

"No, brother, she must be destroyed. It is the only way. Please,"

Sephiroth punched Kadaj in the stomach, knocking the teenager to his knees. A hacking cough was ripped from the youngest remnant. The older man grabbed the teen by his throat, pinning him against a tree. They stared into one another's eyes.

Sephiroth's face softened, "Honestly, I really did not want to kill you, Kadaj," he remarked in an uncharacteristically sad tone.

"Brother please …" he gaped.

"Sephiroth, stop!" Tifa called out, wrapping her hands around the arm holding Kadaj in the air. Both men looked at her strangely.

"He just tried to kill you and you want me to spare him? After he blatantly disobeyed me, are you sure it is I who is mad?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Please, Sephiroth, he was only protecting you! For me … let him go."

The older man turned to the remnant, "You should thank, Miss Lockhart, she just saved your life," he growled, dropping the boy to the ground. Kadaj held his throat, looking up at Tifa and Sephiroth in surprise. "Now go and do as I have told you to do."

"Why?" Kadaj asked Tifa, standing to his feet.

Tifa gave him small smile, "My son, Denzel, is almost your age and I would want him to be spared," she replied in a kind manner.

"But I just tried to kill you?" His eyes were wide as he continued to watch her.

Tifa turned to Sephiroth, "That is what you do for people you care about. You protect them."

The ex-General rolled his eyes, "Kadaj do as I have commanded you." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes when the teenager continued to stare at Tifa. "Kadaj!" the boy was jerked from his stupor, nodding his head. He looked over his shoulder once more at Tifa before flying away.

"You were really going to kill him?" Tifa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, and would have remade him, he has quite an annoying rebellious streak." Sephiroth frowned.

Tifa laughed, releasing his arm, "That is called being a teenager, Sephiroth."

"Well being a teenager will certainly get him killed dealing with me." He smirked when she laughed harder. "Woman, why are you so amused?"

"This night has been insane! I have gone from trying to kill you to having a parenting conversation with you," she shook her head, "perhaps insanity is contagious."

"Are you saying I have infected you?" he closed the gap between them, peering down at her. Shivers ran up Tifa's spine as she took a step away from him.

"Stay away from me," she replied weakly.

"Why?" he closed the gap once more, grabbing her waistband seductively pulling her closer to him, "Is it because you feel for me the same way I feel about you?" he whispered in her ear, dragging his lips along the lobe.

"Stop," she whimpered.

"No," he replied, capturing her lips. Sephiroth pulled her closer to him, attempting to merge with her. Tifa's struggles ceased as she leaned into his embrace.

_I truly have lost my damn mind …_Tifa thought, tilting her head for better access.

_Perhaps, I have infected you, but this is natural for us, Tifa._Sephiroth guided her backward, pressing her against a tree. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. They fought for dominance and Tifa's mouth was the battleground.

_This is insane!_

_This is us …_

_No, I can't do this …_

_Release your inhibitions, Tifa. This is not a sin. We are one in two different bodies. We are merely putting the pieces back together._

Sephiroth trailed down her neck and a moan was pulled from the small woman. Locking his fingers with hers, he pressed his body closer to her smaller one. Tifa gasped when she felt Sephiroth's hardness against her hip. Heat pooled in her belly as he captured her lips once more. Shaking her head, Tifa's strength was renewed.

_Stop it!_

_No!_

_Get off of me!_

_I will have you!_

_I said stop!_

_You belong to me!_

Tifa shoved him and he stumbled backward. They stood glaring at one another in a flurry of gasps and pants.

"You cannot tell me you were unaffected by that," he replied, getting his breathing under control.

"Stay away from me," she spat, when he walked toward her, "you just keep away."

He smirked, "Intense was it not?"

"Bastard," she mumbled.

"Don't deny it. You feel it too. Join me Tifa," he whispered, attempting to corner her again.

"I said stay back!" She felt her body tremble and was angry with her reaction.

"Get away from her!" Genesis roared ramming into Sephiroth. A shocked groan was ripped from him as he tumbled through the air. Genesis pulled Tifa into his arms, "Are you alright?" he asked, checking her for wounds. She nodded. Once satisfied he clutched her tightly. Tifa relaxed in his embrace, grateful for his intruding presence. "It's okay," he whispered to her, "I have you now, you are safe."

"Thank you, Genesis," she whispered back, clutching him tighter.

"You know …" Sephiroth began, walking toward the pair, "I said I had no desire to kill you, Gen, but I think I've had a change of heart." He looked at Tifa and Genesis glaring back at him, and nodded his head, "Genesis, I'm going to kill you, slowly."

Genesis tucked Tifa behind him, "You can try old friend." He looked over his shoulder. _Run Tifa._ She nodded her head, running away from the battle field.

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, I will succeed, old friend," he hissed, charging at the redhead. Masamune clanged against Rapier as the two men glared daggers into the other. The swords trembled in the weapons lock, "I no longer find you amusing, Gen. You must die."

"You first!" Genesis yelled, head-butting Sephiroth, who placed a kick to his opponent's leg, fracturing the bone. They rolled away from one another.

"That's one bone, Gen, only 205 to go. Are you ready?" Sephiroth charged at him again, swinging Masamune relentlessly.

Genesis took to the sky, flinging fireballs at him. Sephiroth gracefully eluded the flames, placing a booted foot in the redhead's chest, cracking several of his ribs. Wincing, Genesis grabbed his leg, jerking the man to him.

"I will not be cast aside so easily," he growled at the silver haired man, forcing Rapier through his shoulder, before flinging him to the ground.

Sephiroth groaned, pulling himself to his feet with a chuckle. Looking up, he saw Genesis descending upon him with incredible speed. Sephiroth slung his coat to the side, grinning at his friend. He sent slicing waves through the air and Genesis paused quickly to cut through them.

Glancing to his left, he saw Sephiroth flying toward him with Masamune aimed at him. In a powerful arch, he batted Genesis to the ground, ripping through his chest. Blood splayed against Sephiroth's face and he smiled, watching Genesis crash into the unforgiving earth. The ex-Silver General flew toward him, pointing Masamune at his heart. _This is most unfortunate, Gen, but no one will come between Tifa and I. Not even you!_ As he neared his target, Sephiroth heard a feminine scream.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Looking around, Sephiroth met Tifa's intense gaze as she placed firm kick to his nearly healed shoulder. He flew awkwardly through the air, skidding across the ground, before slumping against a boulder. He cracked one eye open, watching as she stalked toward him as a predator. _I do not have time for this …_Closing his eyes, he quickly pulled her into his mind, stopping her in place.

* * *

Kadaj soared over the Sleeping Forest, in deep thought. The image of Tifa's smiling face haunted him. Unconsciously, he reached out to her but frowned when he became aware of his actions. He growled in rage, increasing his flight across the forest. The neatly paralleled trees zoomed below him. He slowed as he watched Weiss and Loz in a vicious battle. Kadaj witnessed Weiss slicing through Loz's shoulder. The teen stopped mid air, preparing to help his brother but snorted Loz punched the white haired man into a pile of trees. From where he was floating, Kadaj could see that Loz was having the time of his life.

Shaking his head, he continued his flight. The figures of Vincent and Yazoo appeared below him. The two quiet men were in caught in a game of cat and mouse, who was the cat or mouse, Kadaj couldn't determine. He continued to watch with a slight snarl on his face. _Why is he so interested in that man? He's just a wretched human that happens to be our father. But Yazoo has nothing but honor and respect for this Turk, who tries to be human? Disgusting! Humans are nothing but a waste of space._ Kadaj's musings were interrupted when he noticed a group of soldiers tending to Barret. Immediately his attention was returned to the task at hand.

The teenager flew toward the stone prison where he left Nanaki. It quickly came into view and he stopped, hovering over his creation. Reaching out with his powers, Kadaj pushed the stone back into the earth, descending toward the ground. Slowly he walked toward the caline. The remnant loomed over the guardian and was surprised to feel guilt that the guardian was dead. Kneeling beside the fallen warrior, Kadaj retrieved the Black Materia from Nanaki's collar, gazing at it in awe before pocketing it. He stood preparing to leave but stopped, staring at the caline.

"Why do I feel this?" He clutched his head. Tifa's smiling face appeared before his eyes once more, and it brought him peace. Anger filled him to the brim as he screamed to the sky. "WHY DO I CARE," He asked the moon and tears trailed out of his eyes, "Why?"

Kadaj laughed manically then he suddenly began to sob. "Should I do this?" His shoulders convulsed and sniffles fell from him. "If I do this will you smile for me again?" he whispered. "Will it make you happy with me?" He kneeled beside the caline once more, "Will this make you happy Miss Lockhart? Will this make you happy, mother?"

The remnant placed his hand on Nanaki's still form, "I do this for you Miss Lockhart, this I will do for you, mother." He cast phoenix down on the caline and the guardian was shrouded in a red glow. Nanaki took a deep intake of air as he returned from the lifestream and into the land of the living. Locking eyes with Kadaj, the caline watched him in shock.

"Now that I saved you … will she smile at me again?" Kadaj waited expectantly but Nanaki passed out, leaving the remnant without a reply. "Caline! I must know! Will mother smile at me again? Will Miss Lockhart smile?!" The teenager tilted his head and clutched his head. "I will do anything to make Miss Lockhart smile at me again."

Nodding his head in affirmation, Kadaj scooped Nanaki into his arms, "I will do anything to make Miss Lockhart happy. I must make my mother proud." The disturbed teen took the sky, flying toward his brothers.

* * *

Loz and Weiss gripped the other's hands, shoving against other, their weapons were long forgotten. Weiss bared his teeth in a sadistic smile and Loz wore a pleased grin.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long," the teen laughed, pushing the older man backward through the forest.

"Likewise, little remnant. You have offered Weiss quite the challenge. Weiss now rectifies his false statement, I am impressed." He shifted his hips, stopping Loz's forward progress, "You are a worthy adversary, Loz." Weiss roared, shoving the teenager back through the trail they made.

"You are strong …" Loz smirked, "we have played a long time." He kneed Weiss in the stomach and hit him in the back with his forearm. The white haired man caught himself on his left hand, driving his heel into Loz's nose. The teen stumbled back before the two men charged at one another. The punches and kicks were rapid, barely able to be processed by human eyes. Loz elbowed Weiss in the mouth and the two fell away from one another.

_Loz, bring your battle to a conclusion. I have the Black Materia._

_**Aww man, can't this wait Kadaj?**_

_No! Finish things up now!_

_**You're so mean!**_

_It's okay Loz. I am sure you will be able to play with Weiss another time. Kadaj how is brother fairing with Miss Lockhart and General Rhapsodos? I know that you interfered with their battle, after brother specifically forbade you._

_ Shut-up Yazoo!_

_**Stop being mean to Yazoo!**_

_It's okay Loz. He's upset that brother is going to punish him._

_ Brother has already punished me! But Miss Lockhart saved me …_

_**Miss Lockhart? I told you she was nice and she's fun to play with too!**_

_What do you mean she saved you, Kadaj?_

_ It doesn't matter! Just finish your battles! I'm coming to you Yazoo._

_**Okay …**_ Loz was sad but his job was over. Looking up, he saw Weiss speeding toward him.

"Are you ready little remnant?"

Loz smirked, "Are you?" he darted toward Weiss, veering to the left. His fist sunk deep within the white haired man's chest. He gasped, trying to catch his breath as his heart slowed to a crawl, Loz then grabbed his throat, driving him into the ground a few feet. The teen hopped out of the pit, looking down the hole at the unconscious ex-Tsviet. "I really did have fun. Yazoo said maybe we can play again sometime, bye!"

* * *

Yazoo shot at Vincent, who was still in Chaos's form. The teen hopped over his father's attacks, gracefully evading his arm swipes and punches. Dust hung about the area, creating a thick cloud around the destruction.

"So this is your Chaos form, father?" Yazoo asked in his monotone voice. He shot Vincent's claw that was reaching for him, before flipping over angered man. A deep roar blasted from the ex-Turks' chest. He chased the teen down, who flipped into the canopy of trees. "I read in your files that without Protomateria, you could not hang on to your sanity, and Chaos would consume you." He paused, ducking under a tree trunk Vincent was swiping at him. Yazoo hopped on top of the trunk, looking down at Vincent, "You more than anyone should know Brother's battle with darkness."

_**I GROW TIRED OF YOU SPEAKING BOY!**_ Chaos roared, managing to grab Yazoo by the throat. The teen chuckled where he dangled above the ground.

"Why? Is it because I speak the truth?"

_**BE SILENT OR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!**_

"Vincent won't let you kill me, Chaos, and you know it."

_**ARE YOU CERTAIN?**_

"Father has had many opportunities to kill Brother, but he has hesitated every time."

"Yazoo," Kadaj called out as he descended to the ground. Both men looked around to find the youngest remnant carrying a severely wounded Nanaki. Vincent shifted back into his human form, releasing Yazoo before walking toward the pair.

"What have you done?" Vincent's deep voice rumbled, sending a chill through Kadaj and Yazoo's spines.

Kadaj frowned at the fear he felt but dropped his gaze, "What I had to do to succeed in my mission."

Vincent grabbed him by his collar, jerking Kadaj and Nanaki toward him. The teen turned his head from his father, looking at the ground.

"You will look at me," Vincent demanded and the boy slowly turned his gaze back to his father's angry eyes.

"Father …" Yazoo began, placing his Velvet Nightmare at his back, "please don't make me."

Vincent glanced over his shoulder, before pushing Kadaj away from him. He turned away from the boys, staring at the sky. "So you have the materia?"

"Yes, sir," Kadaj mumbled.

"What happens now?" He turned his crimson eyes on Kadaj, who frowned in confusion.

"Brother will tell us, when it is time," he shrugged.

"If you try to take it from him father … I will be forced to damage you. I do not want that but I will do what I must to make Brother's dream a reality," Yazoo replied calmly.

"We have to go, Brother is summoning us." Kadaj closed the distance between them, offering Nanaki to Vincent. The ex-Turk cradled the mortally wounded guardian against him. Kadaj took a few paces away, before suddenly he stopped, "Tell the caline when he is revived, Miss Lockhart is the reason I brought him back. He owes his life to mother," he took to the sky. Yazoo frowned, locking eyes with the ex-Turk. Soon after he followed Kadaj.

Vincent frowned after the boys, "Mother?"

* * *

_Tifa opened her eyes to a dimly lit room with a canopy looming above her. The silk sheets were cool against her skin. Looking down, she realized she was naked. She gasped, sitting up in the bed as she pulled the covers around her. "Where am I this time?" She growled in anger, knowing that this was Sephiroth's doing._

_"You are in my mind, Meus Dimidium." His velvety voice called to her from the shadows of the room. Tifa narrowed her eyes, trying to peer through the veil of curtains surrounding the bed._

_"What am I doing here?"_

_"Because I wanted you here …"_

_"Cryptic as ever," she snapped. His cool chuckle filled the space around her, sending a chill up her spine._

_"Would you have me any other way?"_

_"Stop playing games!"_

_"As you wish," he replied, appearing beside her in the bed. She jerked in surprise, attempting to make herself small in a corner of the massive bed. "No more games," he whispered as his eyes roved over her visible body._

_"Why are you doing this?" The desperation in her voice struck a chord within him. He reached for her, gently dragging her to him. She slid along the sheets until she was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his bare body._

_"Because, Meus Dimidium, it is time for our union." He stilled her when she tried to get away. "We are one person in two bodies. I know you feel it too."_

_"No."_

_"We are connected across time and space, Tifa. You just don't remember." Sephiroth brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "You belong to me and you always will."_

_"No …" she shook her head. "This is crazy and you are trying to make me a part of some loony fantasy. I am me and you are you this is …" he silenced her with a kiss. The sparks between them intensified, frightening Tifa as she jerked away from him._

_"Natural," he finished for her. They peered into the other's eyes._

_"You speak lies."_

_"Tifa, I have never lied to you. And you know I haven't," he narrowed his eyes at her. Sephiroth sighed, "You are afraid and it is alright to be afraid."_

_"Why me," she asked._

_He smiled at her, "Why not? You are perfectly suited for me and I you." Tears drizzled down her cheeks and he kissed them away, "Release your inhibitions, meus dimidium … this is not a sin. We are becoming one again."_

_"My friends …"_

_"Are not here …"_

_"But you have …"_

_"Done terrible things, but finding you was the best thing I have ever done,"_

_"But …"_

_"Tifa," he replied, cutting her off, "just this once … please don't fight me." His eyes shifted between hers. Tifa heard the urgency and sincerity in his voice and the walls came tumbling down. She willingly sought his lips and felt electricity like nothing she had ever felt surge through her. He brushed the lingering tears from her face, nibbling on her bottom lip. Tifa tangled her fingers in his long silver mane; the thick silky locks twirled about her hands as if with a mind of its own._

_Sephiroth kissed her neck, nipping tenderly at her flesh. Heat filled her body from just his simple touch. A gasp fell from her lips when his fingertips trailed along her spine, sending electric tremors throughout her body. Leaning forward, Tifa kissed his forehead planting kisses down his handsome face. A soft chuckle left him at her timid exploration._

_Sephiroth rolled Tifa to her back, leaning over her small frame. His emerald eyes danced over her body in reverence and she blushed, looking away from him. Puzzled by her reaction, he tilted his head. He looked at the scar that he left on her chest and realization dawned on him. Turning her back to meet his eyes, "Beautiful," he whispered, capturing her lips once more._

_He smiled when she eased her tongue into his mouth and he allowed her to taste him. He cupped her breast, making small circles around her nipple with his thumb. She snatched from his kiss, biting her lip in pleasure. Replacing his hand with his mouth, Sephiroth received a more vocal response._

_"Ahh," she moaned as he fondled the nipple with his tongue. His hand continued trailing down her body, exploring every part of her. Sliding back up, he dragged his fingertips slowly along her torso, gliding over her taut muscles._

_Tifa ran her nails down his back getting a hiss out of the man. Kissing her once more, he slipped his hand between her legs, spelling his name along the bundle of nerves, before inserting his slender fingers within her slick folds. With a sharp intake of air, she arched her back, slowly moving in tempo against his fingers. He flicked his tongue along her collarbone, slowly returning to her breasts, suckling gently on each nipple._

_She felt his member throb and twitch against her thigh, and she lightly stroked it, pulling a shocked but pleased groan from Sephiroth. Tifa created a slow rhythm, rolling her thumb around the tip, before gliding down and up. He tensed under her hand, swallowing back a pleasured cry. With her free hand, Tifa pulled his face to hers, watching the lust filled eyes that mirrored her own, staring back at her. She tenderly pressed her lips to his and was surprised that his kiss was just as gentle. _

_Pulling away, he whispered, "Meus Dimidium …" brushing his fingertips along her cheek. His emerald eyes washed over her, finally resting on hers. _

_Tilting her head, "What does that mean? Meus Dimidium?"_

_Unable to bear not joining with her anymore, he slipped his knee between her thighs, spreading her legs as he climbed between them. "It means my half …" He searched her face as he stood on his knees, looming over her. Ruby eyes roamed his body, bucking when she saw the actual girth of him and he smirked back at her._

_"Are you ready, Meus Dimidium?" He watched as she hesitantly nodded. Positioning himself at her entrance, Sephiroth locked eyes with hers as he slowly merged their bodies. When he was fully within her, a strangled cry was pulled from both of them. Hot flowing waves rippled through the couple, before cooling electric sparks followed. The intensity of the connection threatened to overtake them both. Neither had ever experienced such an occurrence since their time on Gaia. _

_Sephiroth captured her lips, greedily devouring them as he eased in and out, creating a steady cadence. Images of places he had never seen or could not remember seeing, flashed in his mind._

_Tifa clawed at his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him. She met his thrust in time, further intensifying the experience. Tightening her muscles around him, Sephiroth grunted in pleasure, hiding his face in her neck. Tifa rolled them over, looking down at him, she smirked at his shocked expression. Straddling his hips, she threw her head back as she rocked against him. The image of peaceful place with rolling clouds overhead and rippling ankle deep water flashed against her eyes. _

_Her hands pressed into his sculpted abs and he dug his palms into her thighs, thrusting upward. Animalistic growls and mewls resounded around the dimly lit room._

_Sephiroth sat up clutching her tightly in his embrace, slamming her rocking body against him. He bit her shoulder, drawing blood from her flesh. She screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, before biting him back, breaking his porcelain skin. A beast like growl was wrenched from him. _

_He crushed her lips against his forcing his tongue into her mouth. Suddenly, Tifa tightened around him, throwing her head back, with her eyes clenched tightly as her release took over her body. Behind her closed eyes, she saw Sephiroth in his Safer form, reaching out to her from a darkened and flame covered backdrop at his back. Her eyes shot open, her nails dug into his shoulders as she quivered in his arms. _

_Pleasurable wails filled the room as she quaked around Sephiroth, forcing his release soon after. His arms constricted around her, threatening to crush the woman. In his mind the image of Tifa in a form, not unlike his final Safer form, reached out to him with heavenly surroundings behind her. A grin tugged at his lips. _

_Sweat covered their tired bodies. His head nestled between her breast and she leaned against him, clinging to his shoulders as the remaining tremors rolled between them._

_Sephiroth planted small kisses along her jaw line as his strength slowly returned to him. Their harsh pants mingled together. Tifa stared at the headboard in front of her shocked, exhilarated, and horrified by what she had done with her mortal enemy. Tears burned the back of her throat because she did not feel ashamed by her actions. Just as Sephiroth said, it felt 'natural', like coming home after being away on a long journey. _

_"What are you thinking Meus dimidium?" He waited for her response, but she remained quiet. "Are you overwhelmed?"_

_"What have you done to me?" she asked in an accusatory tone._

_He raised her head to look at him, "Completed your soul. We need only join in the physical realm to solidify our union, but this was the first step."_

_"Sephiroth," she asked timidly._

_"Yes," he replied, kissing her neck._

_"Did you see anything? Flashes of …"_

_He raised his head, locking eyes with her, "Yes … I saw you, reaching out for me."_

_She nodded her head, "I saw you too, reaching out for me. What does that mean?" Tifa looked at him, but he remained quiet. "What did you mean by I don't remember?"_

_Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak but paused, looking to the left, "I'm afraid our time has been cut short. I will tell you everything." He kissed her one last time. Tifa frowned rolling her eyes to her right and gasped. A woman with pale skin and blood red eyes glared at her. A quivering snarl tugged at her lips as she pointed at the barmaid. A chill ran up Tifa's back at the intensity and hatred in her eyes._

_"Who is that?" she asked Sephiroth, before the two were separated and forced back to the physical plane._

* * *

Sephiroth opened his eyes, from where he slumped against the boulder, watching Genesis stumble toward Tifa in the distance. It was apparent to him that the red head was unaware of him just yet. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the White Materia.

_You need to place the White Materia in her chest and she will be restored. _

_**Are you certain, Mother? **_He rolled the orb between his fingers, before looking at the still immobile Tifa.

_If you have done everything I told you to do. Cosmos will be restored to us and we can start our new future. _

_**Yes, a shinning future with her by my side. **_Quickly he climbed to his feet, jogging toward her.

Genesis frowned, noticing the white materia in his hand, "Sephiroth! Stay away from her!"

"I had hoped that you would develop faster but this should accelerate your restoration."

"Sephiroth don't put the White Materia in her!" Genesis screeched.

"Meddling fool," he growled, ripping open her leather vest. Sephiroth shoved the materia into her chest. A strangled cry ripped from her as her eyes opened. The ruby color faded to platinum, glowing brightly at the man. Veins crept across the orb as it slowly dissolved into her body.

Suddenly her head jerked back and white light erupted around them. A pain filled shriek was snatched from her as the transformation began. The ground trembled beneath them and forceful hurricane winds shot out, forming a funnel around the pair. Tifa was lifted into the air, yanked away from Sephiroth's arms.

Both ex-Generals shielded their eyes from the harsh winds. An anguish riddled scream flew out of Tifa and the men felt her life force draining. As quickly the light appeared it faded, flowing into Tifa. She dropped to the ground and Genesis and Sephiroth ran to catch her, but the silver haired man retrieved the small woman.

Tifa met his curious gaze before fainting. He tilted his head in concern, looking at Genesis for an answer.

"Sephiroth …" he asked, "What have you done?"

"Restored her," he glared at the redhead.

"No, you've killed her. She wasn't strong enough to handle the materia yet," Genesis shook his head his expression was filled with sadness.

"I've restored her!"

"Who told you that? Jenova? That woman wants Cosmos dead, Sephiroth!"

"No, Mother would not betray me ..."

"Mother? Sephiroth, how much do you remember? How much do you know about your life before this planet?"

Sephiroth snarled at him, "Do not speak down to me!"

Genesis nodded his head, "Not much then." He watched as black veins crawled up Tifa's neck and labored wheezes were strangled from her. "Sephiroth, I can save her but you are going to have to trust me." The silver haired man narrowed his eyes at him. "As you know I am her Warrior of Light, I would never … could never hurt her, but if you do not give her to me, Tifa is going to die."

Sephiroth looked down at the fragile woman in his arms. She looked like she was near death's gates and his heart seized on him. "Are you certain?"

"I would not lie about this," he shook his head in sorrow, "not about this."

"If she dies, Genesis. I will hunt you down and kill you slow." The intense stare that Sephiroth pinned him with sent an involuntary chill down his back.

"I would rather die myself than allow anything to happen to her, but you have been deceived. I would have a word with 'mother' if I were you."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at his friend, "You should tend to your own affairs. Now I am trusting you, do not fail me."

Genesis was reminded of the days past in their home realm. Begrudgingly, he bowed his head to his friend, enemy, and god, "I will not fail." He held his arms out to receive Tifa and Sephiroth gently laid the small woman against him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, shocking Genesis to no end. Before the red head could look up or reply, Sephiroth was gone. The Warrior of Light watched the spot his friend stood in for a moment, taking to the skies soon afterward.

* * *

Well that is that my friends. I hope that you have enjoyed the last chapter. That was quite an emotional rollercoaster ride wasn't it? I hope I managed to keep everyone in character and that the plot was easy to follow. I am tired guys, I'll see you later. Adios!

~Auktober


End file.
